


Times they met Mikah, Castiel's Daughter

by DemiPyre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, No Plot/Plotless, Sam Winchester - Freeform, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiPyre/pseuds/DemiPyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of One shots about Mikah, Castiel's daughter. She meets various characters. No real plot. Some characters may be alive or some dead. Just what ever i feel like doing.<br/>I will take suggestions. Comment for any ideas for future chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Times they met Mikah, Castiel's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that popped up in my head about an hour ago. I decided to make it a series of one shots. This has absolutely no plot.  
> Enjoy

"Cas! Get your feathery ass down here!" Dean shouted up at the sky, hugging his shattered and bloody arm to his body.

Listening to the flutter of wings, the man turned around. "You're not Cas." He told the person, who, apparently was not Castiel.

A Long black haired girl with striking blue eyes stood a few inches below Dean. She blinked up at the man. "You're Right. I am not 'Cas'. He sent me down here to check what the problem is."

Dean didn't budge, "What do you mean He sent you down here? Where is he?"

"My father is still searching for the Lord. And is currently unavailable." She said peering up at him through her bangs.

"Well the- Hold On. Father? Castiel is your father? He got some She-Angel Knocked up?" The pain in his arm pushed to the back of his mind.

"Not exactly. While Castiel is my father my mother was mortal. The lord chose her to be my birth giver. She died when i was born. A sad loss here on earth." The young girl, who couldn't have been any older than 18 explained.

"I apologize for taking up your time. What did you call my father for?" Dean stared at the half-angel for a second, before remembering his injury. "I need my arm healed."  
The girl put her palm on the older mans arm and shut her eyes. "While I can not heal as well as my father" She whispered eyes tightly closed, "I  
can concentrate hard enough and heal you. It may hurt after."

She pulled away and took a look at her surroundings as Dean happily flexed his, nearly, pain-free arm.

"Cars." The black haired half-angel said, "I have seen them during my time here. Father doesn't know how to control them. They interest me." 

She took a step closer to run her hand over the rusted shell of a Ford. 

"I must Apologize Dean Winchester. My father is calling me back." Before she could move Dean took a step forward. "Wait. What is your name?"

The young girl looked up at the oldest of the Winchester brothers, "Mikah."

In the blink of an eye Mikah vanished, a single white feather left drifting to the ground. 

Dean grabbed it before it touched the ground, and began walking back into the house.

"Dude." He told his younger brother Sam, "Cas is a baby daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the idea of this send me some one shot plots, and i will use them.
> 
> It won't be posted on regularly, just whenever I type one up I will post it. Not too far in-between though. Once Every few days to a week or so.
> 
> Please Comment and tell mew what you think.
> 
> Also. If you like Arrow check out my Arrow fanfiction! Thankyou


End file.
